1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general vibration motor, which is a component that uses a principle of generating electromagnetic force and converts electrical energy into mechanical vibrations, is mounted in mobile communication terminals, portable terminals, or the like, to silently notify a call to a user.
Recently, a linear vibration motor has been generally used as a vibration motor. The linear vibration motor is generally disposed at a corner portion of a device to generate vibrations in a direction vertical to an object receiving vibrations.
As shown in FIG. 1, the linear vibration motor may be configured to include a fixing part 10, a vibrator part 20, and an elastic member 25 coupled with the fixing part 10 to elastically support the vibrator part 20.
Further, the fixing part 10 may be configured to include a bracket 11, a coil 12, a printed circuit board 13, and a case 14 and the vibrator part 20 may be configured to include a yoke 21, a weight body 22, a magnet 23, and a plate yoke 24.
The linear vibration motor may be generally changed according to a design, but has a dimension of about 10 mm in outer diameter and 4 mm in thickness.
However, the linear vibration motor designed to be vibrated in a vertical direction has a limitation in thickness in that it is not linearly vibrated until a space of about 4 mm in thickness in which the weight body installed in the vibrator may move up and down in order to generate vibrations.
Further, in order to increase vibration volume, increasing the thickness of the linear vibration motor restricts the space where the components can be mounted in the device.